Can't Be Tamed
by Volturi Complicated
Summary: This is about when Edward's long-lost sister,Summer,return's after 109 years and she has had 3 girls,with a powerful warlock,Matthew Ray Cyrus,and then Summer goes back to being a Volturi guard,where her oldest daughter,Charlie,fall's in love with alec ?


Chapter 21: So Small-Alec's P.O.V.

I was back to the place where I was born, raised, and died.

My body was stuck in the present. Hurt, and confused by the over-whelming memories of my transformation. Whereas my mind was somewhere in the seventeenth century.

I was back in my human years, where life was simple, calm and collective. Seeing Fearless, how she looked some much like Adeline, my first love.

Adeline, she was so beautiful. Skin like silk and her eyes like crystal. Her hair was as fiery as flames that licked my skin on that faithful day. Blurry and distorted, her laughter echoing in my ears, so loud that I swear I could hear it physically.

She said she loved me. She said she would keep my secret safe and she would honor me as my wife and lover.

Despite being looked down upon, I had made love to her the night before. The first and only lovemaking in my entire human life.

"Alec…Are you okay?'' Charlie whispered, brining me back to reality. I looked at her for a moment. Does she really love me or is she just like Adeline?

"Um, I'm sorry what did you say?''

"Did anything happen between you and Adeline?''

"No, nothing happened between us,'' I lied.

I looked at her. How could she love someone that has a past like mine? Does she feel sorry for me, threatened, or worse, is she afraid of me?

"Alec, are you okay? I mean we could leave and go back to Fearless's house. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable,'' she kissed my cheek.

"No, I'm alright. I don't want to ruin your time.''

"You're not alright and if you're not alright, then my time is ruined.''

I looked at her. She was so damn cute when she got worried. Why was she worried about me having a good time, though? I was in love with a witch once and that turned out horribly, but it was the seventeenth century, this is the twenty first century.

"Alec, we're going back to Fearless's house, right now!''

"No, I'm alright, I swear, Charlie I'm just still not use to being back home.''

"Alec, its be maybe 400 years! How long does it take, it's been 9 years for me and I come back every summer. What's bothering you, Alec?

''It's nothing, I'm alright.''

"No, Alec, you aren't alright tell me or so help me I'll leave!''

"If I tell you, you won't tell Jane or anyone I told you?''

"I promise, now tell me!''

"I lied to you about me and Adeline. I was in love with her, I never knew she was a witch before you told me. I told her me and Jane's secret and she promised to keep it a secret, but she did end up telling someone and me and Jane were about to be burned to death until Felix and Demertri came and saved us and took us to Aro.''

"Adeline never told anyone, she had this diary and Fearless has it and I've read it and she was so upset, she never knew who told, but she was positive it wasn't her. She loved you, but her parent's forced her to marry someone else. Adeline died when she was… 370 years old, but she looked like she was 40 years old.''

"She was a witch and she never told me?''

I looked at Charlie, what if I didn't know she was a witch, would she have told me?

"She was trying to protect you. She didn't want you to get involved and end up getting killed, but I guess it turned the other way around. The diary said, that you guy's planned to run away together and won't come back to Salem until the trails were over. She really did love you, but then after her first husband died she met Jason, he was a 500 year old warlock, they fell in love at first sight.''

"What about us?''

"Of course, we did,'' she kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you, Charlie,'' I smiled.

"And if you think ever I don't love you and I'm anything like Adeline, I will light your vampire butt on fire myself,'' she said.

"How did you know?''

"I'm a witch; I can read one mind at a time and you're so easy to read.''

"Well, if you want to light someone on fire, do Jane or Felix, your choice.''

She giggled, like a 4 year old opening a present on Christmas morning. She looked so innocent, fragile, beautiful, and so happy.

"Alyson was born here?''

"Yeah, 4 months after dad was killed.''

"How did he die?''

She looked down at the ground. I realized she was still sensitive about seeing her own father being killed by a nomad vampire.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I didn't mean to upset you,'' I pulled her closer to me and kissed her hair.

"It's okay, you didn't know,'' she pursed her lips and sighed. "We lived in Salem, but in the country next door to Fearless's family. It was a Wednesday night, we had been to church that night. Around 10 p.m. We heard a crash sound, my father went downstairs, but didn't come back up, so our mom went downstairs, so me and Becca being 6 year old girls, we went downstairs and went outside and then we saw the fire going on.

We thought someone had set a fire and mom and dad had gone to put it out, but then I heard mom yell and we saw a person we didn't know in front of her, obviously he was a vampire. Mom was yelling at him and he threw her across the yard and came after Becca and me, then out of nowhere dad came out and hit him in the side, knocking him clear across the yard. He told us to get back inside, but knowing me I didn't obey, neither did Becca. Dad went off to help mom up, she was fully pregnant, only 4 months left and he told her to go over to Michelle and Jason's house, Fearless's parents. Then the vampire came out and attacked dad, they fought, but finally the vampire bit him and he was withering in pain and the vampire threw him in the fire,'' she stopped and drew in a deep breath, tear's coming down her face.

"Then, the vampire came toward us, and mom put him on fire, but didn't kill him, he ran away, but he yelled 'The great Matthew Ray Cyrus is finally dead.' "

"That must've been horrible to watch your father die that way.''

She wiped the tears away. "My mom cried a lot that night, we all had to go over to Fearless's house. Mom did not smile, laugh, or have that spring in her step since dad died.''

I took her into my arms and held her tight. She buried her face into my chest and cried. I smoothed her hair back.

"I miss him so much. You know every year. We would go to New York and he would buy us the most expensive clothes, he got my mom this beautiful ring at Tiffany's, he got Becca and me these ring's at a store that only witches and warlocks now about. It hold's your oral or something. Mine is a caramel, with silver and dark chocolate brown color's, Becca's is turquoise, with silver and bloody red color's, and Alyson's is sapphire, with silver and golden brown color's.''

She looked up at me and smiled. "I love you, Alec.''

"I love you, too,Charlie.'' I gently pressed my lips to her's.


End file.
